Pure Soul
by Mr.E's-pen
Summary: Haciendo servicio comunitario en un orfanato, uno de los niños llama la atención de Trixie y roba su corazón. Un niño diferente y un enorme reto por delante; pero Trixie puede con todo, y no digamos Pure Soul. One-Shot conmemorando la semana del Síndrome de Down


_Aclarando señores, esta historia está situada en el mismo universo de Spike señor del caos pero no tiene ni tendrá nada que ver con la trama original. _

**El niño de la esquina**

Twilight puso su mejor sonrisa y entró al orfanato lista para una de sus tantas tareas como Princesa: ir a visitar a los menos afortunados para darles un rayo de esperanza. Le gustaba ese trabajo, siempre conocía a personas interesantes y era una nueva forma de experimentar la Magia de la Amistad.

—Buenos días, Princesa, me alegra mucho que haya venido hasta acá — saludó alegremente la encargada del establecimiento, una poni terrestre algo gordita de aspecto maternal ya madura con la melena celeste con varias canas y el cuerpo verde musgo. — Soy Foster Mother, ¿le gustaría pasar?

—¡Por supuesto! A conocer a los niños — dijo Twilight alegremente y comenzando a tratar con todos muy feliz.

Fue una mañana divertida jugando con los niños, ayudando en lo que pudiera y todo. Pero para el final sólo quedaba ayudar a servir la comida, y cuál no sería su sorpresa al toparse con Trixie ayudando a servir.

—¡Trixie! — Saludó Twilight. — ¿Qué haces por aquí?

—Algo de servicio comunitario, ya sabe, Alteza. Te atrapan dirigiendo un pequeño círculo de apuestas y terminas en estas. En fin, ¿le importaría ayudarme? Hay muchos niños.

Twilight asintió y se puso a ayudar también, al final las dos quedaron agotadas recostadas contra la pared. Twilight se volvió a Trixie:  
—Y ya enserio: ¿qué haces aquí?

—A tu hermanote no le hace gracia que para este tipo de trabajos el tal Flash Sentry se la pase ofreciéndose voluntario para protegerte, así que convenció a la Princesa Luna de asignarme como tu guardaespaldas en lugar del tipo aquel.

—¿Qué? — Se indignó Twilight. — ¿Cómo se atreve? Además Flash y yo sólo somos amigos…

—No lo sé ni me importa Sparkle, quéjate con quien tenga paciencia de escuchar tus lloriqueos, ¿de acuerdo?

Y como siempre, Trixie se alejó como si nada dejando a Twilight con la palabra en la boca; parte de lo bueno de ser soldado de la Princesa Luna era que estaba autorizado a tratar como le pareciera a las otras tres monarcas; algo que a Luna le daba mucha gracia, no así a las otras tres alicornios que no soportaban que los soldados lunares fueran así de indisciplinados con ellas. Fue cuando la unicornio azul se topó con que un niño, un pequeño unicornio blanco y de melena púrpura, que estaba apartado del resto en una esquina. Ya le habían dado de comer pero en todo el día no lo había notado. Se acercó.

—¿Hola? — Saludó Trixie.

El pequeño se volvió, sorprendiendo bastante a la unicornio azul. Su rostro era anormalmente achatado, con los ojos muy juntos, cubiertos por unas gruesas gafas que se notaba que tenían mucha graduación; pero lo que más sorprendió a Trixie fue la sonrisa. Una enorme sonrisa que no había visto en nadie, ni siquiera en los niños.

—¡OA! — Saludó él ruidosamente con la boca todavía llena.

Trixie sonrió y se sentó junto a él.

—¡Hola pequeño! ¿Cómo te llamas amigo?

—¡Puiy! — Dijo él muy orgulloso. — ¡Piuy Shouy! ¿Tú, tú?

—Trixie — dijo la unicornio sonriendo.

—¡Tisi! Tú Tisi yo Piuy.

—Síp — improvisó Trixie. — Yo Trixie y tú "Puiy"

El niño rio alegremente asintiendo con brusquedad y siguió comiendo. Trixie sonrió, cuando sintió la presencia de Foster Mother detrás de él.

—¡Hola! — Dijo Trixie. — Disculpe que me tome un descanso, pero es que vi a este niño solo y pensé…

—No se disculpe querida, — dijo alegremente la yegua acariciando la cabeza del niño, que miró hacia arriba riéndose alegremente. — Me alegra mucho que Pure Soul haya hecho una nueva amiga. ¿Y a ti Pure?

El niño se rio alegremente otra vez.

—¡Amia, amiaa! Tisi amiaa! E miaa mi amiaa.

—Sí que sí, Trixie amiga de Pure — le dijo Trixie dándole un ligero golpecito en el hombro, haciéndolo reír más.

La señorita Foster se sentó junto a Trixie alternando su mirada entre los otros niños y Pure Soul, que terminó de comer y prácticamente le puso el plato en la cara a Trixie y a la señorita Foster con una sonrisa de orgullo.

—¡Miyá, miyá! Ya.

La señorita Foster le dio un tierno beso en la frente y le señaló el patio.

—Muy bien, ve a jugar.

Y el niño obedeció alegremente saliendo y tomando una pelota de baloncesto que comenzó a rebotar contra la pared muy entusiasmado.

—¿Por qué él está aparte? — Preguntó Trixie.

—¿No lo vio, señorita?

Trixie asintió.

—Pues sí, tiene Síndrome de Down, leí sobre eso pero nunca había conocido a ningún niño con eso. Pero Pure Soul es muy lindo, ¿por qué lo tiene aparte?

—Porque no todos tienen un buen corazón como usted, tal vez esté aquí por su forma cuestionable de ganarse la vida señorita Lulamoon, pero veo que es buena persona. No sé mucho del tema, pero puedo decirle que muchos ponis son muy crueles y por su problema Pure es más sensible que los otros chicos. Reacciona muy violento si se acercan a él con malas intenciones, pero si le permite acercarse es porque vio que usted era buena gente.

Trixie miró por la ventana al niño que jugaba en solitario con una pelota.

—Ha de ser duro, con los otros niños del orfanato y en la escuela, creo…

—No lo mando a la escuela — dijo la señorita Foster con un toque de tristeza. — ¿Se imagina? El chico tardó años en poder hablar, en ir al baño y todo eso. Él necesita atención personalizada y en las escuelas públicas no se la pueden dar.

—¿Y nadie lo ha adoptado?

La señorita Foster miró al niño con tristeza mientras él seguía solo en su juego, sonriente y riéndose de él mismo cada vez que no podía atrapar la pelota, que era la mayoría de las veces.

—No, a veces los ponis que vienen aquí lo miran mal y eso lo enoja mucho y la cosa termina mal. Otras veces hablan con él, le dicen que es muy lindo y todo; pero en el fondo nadie quiere hacerse cargo de un niño especial como Pure Soul. Porque estoy casi segura que por eso lo abandonaron. El comentario le partió el alma a Trixie. Mirando al pequeño, algo se movió en ella.

—¿Le importa que juegue un poco con él? Para que no esté solo…

—Adelante, pero le advierto que es muy brusco porque no sabe medir su fuerza. Por eso ni sus compañeros de aquí juegan con él y jugar con alguien le hará bien. De hecho, si puede pase el resto de su día aquí con él, le agradó mucho.

Trixie no necesitaba que se lo repitieran, salió corriendo al patio para jugar con Pure Soul que encantado de tener a alguien con quien jugar, sonreía como nunca y arrojaba la pelota con mucha fuerza golpeando un par de veces a Trixie, cosa que lo hizo reír mucho. Pero lo que sorprendió a Trixie fue cuando ella misma le arrojó la pelota y él la atrapó se entusiasmó mucho más que antes. Ese pequeño logro significaba para él tanto.

—¡Bien, sigamos Pure! Quiero ver si puedes seguir atrapándola.

Y el niño claro que siguió el juego, era muy emocionante para él. Nueve veces atrapó la pelota, y nueve veces el logro lo puso muy contento. Al final Trixie se despidió del niño con una sonrisa, vaya, hasta se había olvidado de su misión cuidando a Sparkle pero sus apoyos le dijeron que no hubo ningún problema.

—¿Añana? ¿Añana?

—¿Eh? — Preguntó Trixie. — No te entiendo.

—¿Añana, añana? — Insistió Pure.

—Pure te juro que no entiendo.

El niño, ya irritado siguió insistiendo:

—¿Añana, añana?

—Yo…

La señorita Foster vino al rescate.

—Pregunta si puede venir a verlo mañana. Pero no Pure, ella sólo vino aquí por hoy.

—De hecho sí vendré mañana, a saludarte sólo a ti Pure — sonrió Trixie.

El pequeño se entusiasmó y subió a dormir muy contento. La señorita Foster le agradeció el gesto a Trixie y se despidió dejando a la yegua azul sola con sus pensamientos.

Cuando llegó a su casa, bastante grande por cierto, se dio cuenta de lo vacía que se sentía. La compró grande para sentirse importante, y funcionaba, pero la mayor parte de los cuartos estaban vacíos. Tratando de no pensar en eso, se durmió.

Al día siguiente, antes que se pudiera dar cuenta, Trixie estaba de vuelta en el orfanato en donde la recibió una muy sorprendida pero complacida Foster Mother.

—¡Vaya sorpresa! A Pure Soul le encantará verla de nuevo señorita Lulamoon, pero no tenía por qué hacerlo…

—Tenía — aseguró Trixie. — Se lo prometí.

—Bueno sí, pero no creo que lo recuerde. Ya sabe, su condición.

Trixie miró a la señorita Foster, buenas intenciones, sí, pero aparentemente no sabía cómo tratar a un niño como Pure Soul. Ella tampoco pero estaba segura que el niño sí recordaría la promesa.

—De todos modos no tengo mucho que hacer — dijo ella. — No hasta la noche, por eso vine.

La señorita no esperó más explicación y la guio al donde el niño estaba ayudando a barrer. Lo hacía con torpeza y más parecía que no hacía mucho, pero él estaba feliz de ayudar.

—Como no lo mandamos a la escuela él me ayuda en las mañanas. Es muy diligente, ¿no Pure?

El niño levantó la vista y corrió hacia Trixie muy feliz para abrazarla.

—¡Tisi! ¡Amiaa, Tisi!

Trixie correspondió el abrazo de buena gana y el resto del día se la pasó con el niño. Al caer la tarde y cuando los niños regresaban de la escuela, ella miró a la señorita Foster.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Nueve, ¿no es lindo? Es una lástima que sólo podamos tenerlo aquí hasta los quince años, después de eso lo mandarán a otro hogar.

—¿Por qué cree que seguirá aquí?

—Se lo dije ayer señorita Lulamoon. Muchos vienen y comentan lo lindo que es, pero en el fondo nadie quiere hacerse cargo de un niño especial como él.

Los días pasaron, siempre con Trixie visitando en cuanto podía al niño que se alegraba mucho al verla. Un par de veces se molestó con ella durante un juego y la terminó mordiendo con ira. Trixie le gritó y el niño se fue muy ofendido negándose a volver a hablar con ella el resto del día. Al día siguiente, cuando Trixie llegó, la recibió con la alegría de siempre y con una disculpa

—Peyón poy moyerte Tisi.

—Es sólo que es algo temperamental — sonrió la señorita Foster.

—Me lo imagino — dijo Trixie. — ¿Entonces qué quieres hacer Pure?

Ese día, cuando Trixie se fue, estaba bastante pensativa. Entró a una librería y buscando, buscando, halló lo que buscaba:

EL SÍNDROME DE DOWN, CAUSAS Y CARACTERÍSTICAS.  
Manual de los padres.

Iba a su casa cuando se topó con sus amigos en un café cercano:

—¡Trixie! — Llamó Black Swordsman. — ¿Te unes? Acabamos de sentarnos.

—Vamos ven, no hemos tenido la oportunidad de sentarnos a charlar como se debe desde la Gala — sonrió Lighting Flash.

—¡Trixie! — Llamó la hija de ambos, la pequeña Yui.

La yegua sonrió al verlos y por supuesto que se unió. Comenzaron a hablar de temas varios pero Black notó que Trixie andaba algo ida, como pensativa.

—¿Te pasa algo amiga?

Trixie parpadeó sorprendida.

—¿Se me nota tanto?

—Algo — dijo Lighting. — ¿Quisieras contarnos?

Trixie suspiró.

—Bueno, es complicado y largo de explicar. Chicos, ¿cómo fue que terminaron adoptando a Yui? ¿Fue difícil, rápido? ¿Cómo fue?

La pequeña fue la que le respondió la pregunta:

—Con nosotros fue algo especial. Me hallaron vagando en el bosque, sin recuerdos ni nada. Todo lo que podía recordar era mi nombre, después de eso…

—Mmh, fue muy extraño — dijo Black Swordsman. — Lo recuerdo bien, recién casados en una linda cabaña que habíamos alquilado para nuestra luna de miel, haciendo un viaje de picnic en el bosquecito que rodeaba el complejo vacacional.

—Cuando nos topamos con una niña pequeña — dijo nostálgica Lighting Flash. — Cayó inconsciente, la llevamos a nuestra cabaña, cuidamos de ella y nos encariñamos.

—Aunque me ofrecieron llevarme a donde podían ayudarme ni ellos ni yo quisimos separarnos de verdad — sonrió Yui. — Fue algo así como un encuentro predestinado.

Trixie entendió, o al menos creía.

—De hecho no la adoptamos legalmente hasta que se legalizó nuestra situación — se rio Black Swordsman. — Cuando la Princesa nos dio el puesto de capitanes de la guardia en lugar de arrestarnos luego del incidente del bosque Everfree.

—Ahora sí, ¿qué te pasa Trixie? ¿Quisieras contarnos? ¿Por qué nos preguntas por Yui? — Preguntó Lighting con calma.

Trixie se encogió de hombros.

—Dudas, estaba pensando en… olvídenlo. — Dejó los bits en la mesa y se dispuso a irse.

A medio camino Black le gritó:

—¡Ey Trixie! No me importa qué te digan la mayoría, por mí que serás una estupenda madre si realmente te decides a adoptar.

Trixie agradeció el cumplido con una breve inclinación de cabeza y se fue a casa. Todavía pensativa, abrió el libro:

_Síndrome de Down. Cuando me enteré que mi hijo tenía síndrome de Down me derribé, no quería saber nada y no dejaba de preguntarme junto con mi esposo qué hicimos mal. Pero con el paso del tiempo el doctor, muy amigo nuestro, nuestro nos dijo: "Smiling Sunshine, tal vez tú no lo entiendas ahora pero tu hija es una bendición. Imagínate, tiene muchos hermanos aunque no estén realmente emparentados. Su corazón es grande, tan grande que sus emociones lo son también, si te quiere te querrá mucho más de lo que tú o yo o tu esposo podremos llegar jamás a entender. Si se enoja contigo, sí, será un enojo gigantesco; pero por lo mismo no durará siempre. Jamás dejará de sorprenderse por el mundo ni tampoco dejará de celebrar cara pequeña victoria, porque para él significará el mundo"_

_Fue todo lo que necesitaba saber, y ahora cuando miro hacia atrás pienso en lo egoísta que fui, pensando sólo en mí. Mi pequeña es un alma pura, siempre recordándonos a todos a nuestro alrededor que el mundo es maravilloso siempre, todo lo que tienes que hacer es estar dispuesto a verlo con ojos de niño. En la actualidad ella está integrada a un colegio regular con adecuaciones curriculares, y sale adelante. Le es difícil pero no se rinde, porque ella está dispuesta a luchar no porque quiera conseguir algo sino porque seguir adelante es su forma de ver la vida. _

Trixie levantó una ceja, interesante. Siguió leyendo.

_El Síndrome de Down es un síndrome de origen genético, que se origina en un error durante la división de las células en el proceso de meiosis. Uno de los pares de cromosomas (el par 21) queda con un cromosoma de más originando el síndrome. Las características básicas son el retraso general del desarrollo, discapacidad intelectual de diferentes niveles, bajo tono muscular, lengua demasiado grande y ancha para la cavidad bucal._

—¡Ah! por eso le cuesta tanto trabajo hablar.

_El Síndrome suele estar asociado con varios padecimientos a lo largo del desarrollo del niño; tales como problemas cardíacos, de la vista…_

Trixie siguió leyendo hasta que se dio cuenta que ya estaba amaneciendo. No dejaba de pensar en el pequeño Pure Soul. Finalmente se decidió y aunque estaba cansadísima, se dirigió al Palacio Real, al ala personal de la Princesa Luna.

La Princesa Luna estaba en su despacho archivando documentos cuando alguien tocó la puerta.

—¡Adelante! — Pidió Luna.

Entró Trixie, mucho más seria de lo habitual… como pensativa con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Luna se acercó, por lo visto algo preocupaba a la yegua pero no tenía nada que ver con un asunto de seguridad nacional, o al menos eso esperaba.

—Trixie, ¿te pasa algo?

La capitana de la Guardia Encubierta levantó la vista con todo el valor que pudo reunir.

—Princesa Luna, sé que lo que voy a pedirle es demasiado grande y que pone en peligro mi puesto como encubierta pero realmente quiero; no, yo necesito esto. Por favor Princesa Luna, necesito que me firme un documento que corrobore mi puesto trabajando con usted. Lo juro por todo lo que es bueno, que a quien debo presentárselo no tiene nada que ver con el bajo mundo; ya me encargué de investigar esa parte y que realmente le desagradan los individuos de ese ambiente y…

Luna la hizo sentarse y le ofreció algo de agua.

—Trixie, cálmate por favor. Claro que te puedo ayudar si tanto lo necesitas, ¿pero a qué viene todo esto? Si me explicaras más despacio por favor tal vez podamos arreglar algo.

Trixie entonces se sentó y comenzó a contar sus experiencias de esos días, vaya que tenía que descargarse.

—Verá, todo comenzó cuando suplía a Flash Sentry como guardaespaldas de Twlight Sparkle en su visita al orfanato…

Luna escuchó atentamente todo el relato mostrándose sorprendida, y todo; pero más que todo enternecida por la determinación de Trixie. Finalmente suspiró:

—¿Te das cuenta, Trixie Lulamoon, de la gran responsabilidad que tendrás si autorizo esto, no? De por sí cuidar de un potro es un trabajo bastante duro, no digamos de uno con discapacidad.

Trixie se encogió de hombros.

—En otros tiempos Trixie no hubiera ni siquiera intentado una cosa así, pero ahora que tengo una posición digamos que "estable" y no soy una fuera de la ley realmente me gustaría. Me siento sola y Pure Soul despertó algo en mí; además que no puedo permitir que lo sigan dejando de lado, ese niño tiene algo especial pero si se queda ahí no lo dejarán alcanzar su potencial. Se lo pido por favor Princesa Luna…

Luna dio un enorme suspiro.

—¿Sabes bien que no puedo darte lo que me pides, no? Tu puesto se basa en el alto secreto, y eres demasiado valiosa en donde estás como para moverte de ahí.

Trixie bajó la mirada torciendo el gesto y aguantando las ganas de gritar, pero Luna la detuvo.

—No Trixie, no puedo dar constancia escrita que eres uno de mis soldados más valiosos, pero sí puedo ir en persona y responder por ti. Entiende, si alguien se apodera de esa constancia escrita se acabó la Guardia Encubierta y tú y Pure podrían tener problemas. Pero si no pasa de una conversación amistosa con la señorita Foster Mother no veo por qué no.

Trixie se quedó paralizada.

—¿Eso quiere decir que sí?

Luna asintió felizmente.

—Aunque no te guste admitirlo Trixie, eres una poni de excelente corazón, sólo que has cometido errores bastante tontos. No importa, estoy feliz de concederte lo que pides y estoy segura que serás una estupenda mamá para ese niño. Sólo prométeme que si necesitas ayuda la pedirás, ya sea a mí o a Lighting y a Black, ¿de acuerdo?

Trixie sonrió.

—¡De acuerdo Princesa Luna!

—En ese caso vamos, intercambiaré algunas palabras con la señorita Foster Mother… pero antes vamos de compras, ¿quieres? Necesitas tener ciertas cosas para encargarte de un potro como se debe.

Trixie la miró confundida.

—No se preocupe Princesa Luna, yo puedo hacer esto por mi cuenta y…

—Trixie: he pasado encerrada en mi astro mil años, y cuando salgo todos me temen; me cuesta mucho trabajo reintegrarme a la sociedad poni, y a pesar que ya se han suavizado las cosas sigo atemorizando a muchos ponis sólo por mis errores del pasado. Por eso me agrada que se acerquen a mí para pedirme ayuda, y ayudar a fondo. Además te debo varios favores, ¿no? Desde que creé la Guardia Encubierta hemos logrado deshacer varios complots criminales desde adentro, y tenemos el mismo nivel del Servicio Secreto por mucho que mi hermana cuestione mis métodos.

Trixie sonrió y se dejó llevar, pasando el resto del día escogiendo varias decoraciones, ropas, juguetes y demás; y acondicionando su casa, que era bastante grande y lujosa por dentro (que por cierto la compró antes de trabajar enteramente para Luna, cuando se dedicaba a cazadora de recompensas). Al final del día todo estaba listo y a la mañana siguiente la unicornio azul se presentó al orfanato apenas abrió.

—Hola de nuevo — dijo alegremente Foster. — Pure está durmiendo todavía, pero si quieres puedes esperarlo. En fin, los chicos están yendo a la escuela ahora si me disculpa…

Entonces Trixie la detuvo.

—De hecho señorita Foster, tengo algo que atender con usted en persona, ¿puede Trixie ir a esperarla a su oficina?

Foster sólo le indicó el camino murmurando entre dientes y fue a hacer su trabajo con los niños, cuando regresó casi se cae del susto al ver a la Princesa Luna junto a Trixie.

—Este… ¿se puede saber qué ocurre aquí?

Trixie le sonrió.

—Es un asunto interesante señorita Foster. Verá: la razón por la que Trixie vino es porque legalmente deseo adoptar a Pure Soul.

La señorita Foster se arregló las gafas suspirando, ya la había visto venir.

—El asunto es, señorita Lulamoon, que no puedo hacerlo. Aunque quiere mucho a Pure y todo eso no puedo dejarla adoptarlo, a veces las buenas intenciones no son suficientes y usted tiene un estilo de vida algo errático que no puede garantizar el que pueda criar a un niño, no digamos a alguien con las condiciones de Pure Soul y…

Luna se adelantó sonriendo.

—Es usted una empleada excelente señorita Foster y veo que se preocupa por el niño pero por eso he venido, pues la verdad sobre Trixie es la siguiente:

Lo que siguió de aquella conversación no fue algo rápido, pero valió la pena: se le informó a Pure Soul que tenía una nueva mamá para cuidar de él y todo, pero que no irían a vivir juntos de buenas a primeras, él se iría acostumbrando poco a poco quedándose con Trixie primero los fines de semana, luego una semana y así sucesivamente. Después de una larga espera y un desesperante proceso todo se formalizó y madre e hijo finalmente estaban juntos.

—Buenas noches Pure — dijo Trixie besando la frente de su hijo y arropándolo. — Y recuerda que tienes que dormirte rápido, hay alguien muy especial a quien quiero presentarte pero primero tienes que dormirte.

—¡Tisi! — Dijo el pequeño atrapándola con todas sus fuerzas en un gran abrazo de oso.

—¡Pure! ¡Ten cuidado, vas a lastimarme! — Suplicó Trixie tratando de zafarse, pues el chico realmente no controlaba su fuerza. Finalmente tras lograrlo, ayudada bastante por su magia, lo arropó con cuidado y lo besó en la frente. — Ya, ya, te he dicho que tengas más cuidado conmigo Pure, sabes que eres muy brusco a veces.

El pequeño sólo se rio sonoramente mientras que Trixie rodaba los ojos saliendo del cuarto y apagaba la luz, esto sería un reto pero ella era la Gran y Poderosa Trixie nieta de Starswirl y podría con todo. Y hablando de Starswirl…

Cuando ella misma se fue a dormir, se puso a caminar tranquilamente en el Reino de los Sueños, moviéndose a través de caminos que ni Luna conocía para encontrarse al anciano.

—¡Abuelo!

—¡Mi nietecita! — Saludó Starswirl con una gran sonrisa. — Caray, veo que estás usando lo que te enseñé. Eso hace a este viejo muy feliz.

—Y por cierto, adopté.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero eso es genial nietecita! Realmente quiero conocerlo y enseñarle y todo.

—Se llama Pure Soul y vamos, te lo presentaré en sus sueños. Eso sí: no lo juzgues por lo que ves, porque detrás de todos sus problemas él le hace honor a su nombre. Un alma pura llena de amor para darlo.

El anciano se acarició la barba pensativo y siguió a su nieta a conocer al miembro más nuevo de su Gran y Poderoso Legado.

* * *

**¡Hola! Primero que nada sé que este tipo de historias sentimentales no son muy mi estilo pero no pude evitarlo señores; los que han ojeado mi perfil sabrán que estudio para psicólogo, especializándome en Educación Especial, por lo que estoy haciendo prácticas como maestro de jóvenes y jóvenas con Down. No sé, mis amigos siempre me alegran el día con una sonrisa sincera y quería hacer algo en su nombre.**

**Pure está basado en tres de mis alumnos, en serio que quiero mucho a esos chicos; no dejé de pensar en ellos mientras escribía.**

**Espero les haya gustado y por favor este sábado 21 de marzo, día internacional del síndrome de Down, utilicen listones rojo, verde y amarillo; los colores que representan la Trisomía 21.**

**Chao; nos leemos!**


End file.
